


Forever and Always

by Ravenia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were my conscience and I should have listened to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm alive. Just. A victim of this fandom at the moment. Enjoy.

* * *

“Extinguish my eyes, I'll go on seeing you.  
Seal my ears, I'll go on hearing you.  
And without feet I can make my way to you,  
without a mouth I can swear your name.

Break off my arms, I'll take hold of you  
with my heart as with a hand.  
Stop my heart, and my brain will start to beat.  
And if you consume my brain with fire,  
I'll feel you burn in every drop of my blood.”

\--- (Rainer Maria Rilke) 

* * *

 

“I never thought you’d die.”

 

Soft words drifted in the passing wind, the only other sound being the rustling golden evergreen leaves. A lone, cloaked figure stood in front of a tall, beautifully carved headstone – lean and elegant, yet weary in the dimming light of the sun.

 

The man pushed off the hood of his cloak, letting it fall onto his shoulders. His mask was, for once, clipped onto his belt – gleaming white, reflecting streaks of crimson and orange and amber. Black pistols were holstered, his arms were loose and by his sides as his gaze fixed on the sight in front of him.

 

_Here lies Carina Winters,_

_Mentor. Friend. Lover. Sister._

_Forever and always._

 

A rare, bittersweet smile crossed his features as he bent down, lifting a hand to touch the headstone. He hesitated for a moment – _he didn’t deserve to be here_ \- before carefully tracing the etched words – words that brought forth long-forgotten memories up from the buried surface.

 

**Flashback**

_“Stop hiding yourself and get out here already.”_

_“You’re an idiot. You think we don’t care?”_

_“Gabriel Reyes, don’t you dare scare them!”_

 

Gabriel Reyes – Reaper, feared mercenary and former Blackwatch Commander, bowed his head as he struggled to contain himself and with his words.

 

It had been a long time, after all.

 

“You were right,” he said hollowly. “I was an idiot. I should have listened to you.”

 

_“Can’t you open your eyes? For me?”_

 

“If,” Gabriel trailed off, taking a deep breath. “If it wasn’t for me, Overwatch wouldn’t have been disbanded. Amalie wouldn’t be who she is now.”

 

She, Ana and Amalie had been close, after all.

 

An empty laugh.

 

“Hell, so many of us wouldn’t be who we are now. I wouldn’t be Reaper, and you…” he choked on his words. “You wouldn’t be dead.”

 

She had been killed two years after his ‘death’. By his former employers, no less. Talon had sent a group of their best operatives after her and had finally managed to succeed.

 

And he hadn’t known.

 

He had failed to protect her, failed in his promise to be always there and with her. _What had he done?_ Instead of listening to her, instead of keeping his word – because of his bloody _pride_ that he refused to let go of at that time – he chose to run, to leave, to let his jealousy get the better of him – and she died.

 

 _She had died and it was all his fault_.

 

“You were my conscience and I should have listened to you,” he whispered, bowing his head as his shoulders trembled. “You were there when I fell – so _damn many times -_ ” a choked laugh. “Even when I was being a stubborn son of a bitch, you never gave up on me.”

 

“You were my lover, my best friend and partner,” a shuddering breath. “And I failed you.”

 

Her gently tracing his jawline as he rested his head on her lap, legs stretched across their usual couch. Her laughter as she watched him and Morrison argue, with Angela mediating in exasperation and Reinhardt making bets with McCree and Lena. The smile that had lit up her face whenever he told her that he loved her, the warmth of her presence.

 

He had taken her for granted when he shouldn’t have, ignored her when he should have listened, pushed her away when she had tried to talk to him –

 

And what for?

 

_Nothing._

 

“You know… I didn’t even know you were dead,” a bitter smile twisted his lips as he stared at the etched name. “Until Winston told me. Talon – they hid your death.”

 

A pause.

 

“…I’m part of Overwatch again. Angela – when she heard what happened – she wasn’t amused to say the least, and so were the others – well. You probably know.”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Slowly lifting his head, the man traced the last line on the headstone.

 

_“I love you. Forever and always.”_

 

“Forever and always,” he whispered.

 

_Mi amor._

 

**_~_ Finite~**


End file.
